In WO 88/03138 there are described benzo[5,6]cycloheptapyridines which possess antiallergic and anti-inflammatory activity. In EP-A-0,339,978 there are described (benzo- or pyrido)cyclohepta heterocyclics which are useful as PAF antagonists, antihistaminics and/or anti-inflammatory agents.
In WO 92/06981 there are described 6,11-dihydro-11-(4-piperidinylidene)-5H-imidazo[2,1-b][3]benzazepine and 1-acetyl-4-(5,6-dihydro-11H-imidazol[1,2-b][3]-benzazepine-11-ylidene)pipe ridine, the latter of which is useful as a PAF antagonist.
In the J. Med. Chem., 26 (1983), 974-980 there are described some 1-methyl-4-piperidinylidene-9-substituted pyrrolo[2,1-b][3]benzazepine derivatives having neuroleptic properties.
The compounds of the present invention differ structurally from the cited art-known compounds by the fact that the central 7-membered ring invariably contains a nitrogen atom of a fused imidazole ring, and by their favorable antiallergic activity.